Aberdeen
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: "I told you. I've been left behind in an alternate universe in Norway. At least Sarah-Jane got Aberdeen." Rose and the Doctor Duplicate have been left on Bad Wolf Bay in Pete's World.
1. Aberdeen

**This is set when Rose, Jackie and 10.2 have been dropped off in Pete's world. It's really short but please read and review xx**

"We've been left on a beach in the middle of Norway."

Rose swore.

"I'm back here. _Here!_ In Pete's world. On bloody Bad Wolf Bay. After all this time!"

The metacrisis Doctor squeezed her hand sympathetically, carefully concealing his wince at Rose's voice which was steadily getting louder and higher-pitched.

"I spent so much time searching. I've seen so many parallel worlds and more than a few of the Doctor's regenerations. So much _life_."

"What do we do now?" Jackie's question was more focused on the metacrisis (what would they call him – Doctor II?).

"You're going back to Pete and Tony. With Rose."He wasn't sure where he was going yet. He knew where he wanted to be but he wasn't sure if he was invited. He'd never needed the invitation before. (But it wasn't him. That was the problem.)

Rose gave him a contradictory look, somehow both hard and soft. "You are as well." He might not be _her_ Doctor but he was still part of him. And the Doctor had charged _her_ with his care. He'd trusted her that much. She was damned well going to do her best.

But she could already tell it was going to hurt.

Looking at the hopeful look on his face, though, she had to remind him if they were going to stay together then it was going to take some work.

"I _told_ you. I've been left behind in an alternate universe in Norway. At least Sarah-Jane got Aberdeen," To soften the blow she sent him a small smile, but her eyes were hard.

"I'm so sorry."

Together, following Jackie who'd been standing behind them and complaining about the fact that they were in _Norway_, they walked hand in hand down the beach.


	2. Worth It

**I've decided this is probably going to become a series of short-one shots about Rose and the Metacrisis in Pete's world x I'm going to try for chronological order, but if you want to see something feel free to PM or review with a prompt x Please read and review x**

Jackie ending up spending the whole time they were waiting for the zeppelin to come and pick them up complaining about the fact that they were in Norway, rather than just the time they were on the beach.

It's pilot looked utterly bewildered by the fact that the Tyler women and a strange man he'd never seen before were suddenly in Norway, particularly since he didn't remember taking them, but he'd managed to keep his mouth shut when Jackie Tyler had undergone a personality transplant (admittedly into someone much nicer than before) and a adult daughter had sprung up out of the woodworks.

Not asking questions was nothing new to him.

Jackie also ranted about the fact that inter-dimensional travel had ruined her phone's ability to dial numbers, and now that they didn't have the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, despite having the human Doctor, they couldn't fix it.

The Metacrisis began to wonder if this was really worth it.

And then Rose turned around and gave him one of those exasperated looks at Jackie's behaviour and her usual tongue-in-teeth grin, in spite of the uncertainty in her eyes.

The Metacrisis leaned forwards and took her hand, prompting another rant from Jackie about how disturbing that was, because he'd been created from _that_ and wasn't that weird?

Yes, he decided.

It definitely was.

Both the hand _and_ this being worth it.


	3. Pete

Pete Tyler knew he looked bewildered when his wife stepped off the plane with both her daughter and a man who appeared to be the Doctor in tow.

The Doctor was here?

Well, that certainly wasn't good for the other universe, was it? The Doctor had done more to save their own universe that practically anyone else, and singlehandedly at that. They were all screwed.

But Pete thought he knew the Doctor, even just a little bit, from their brief meetings and Rose's stories. That Doctor would never abandon the people like that.

Which meant that something weird was going on.

And come to think of it, didn't the Doctor wear brown? This look-a-like was wearing blue. TARDIS blue.

But neither Jackie was running or screaming and Rose was holding onto his hand - rather tightly it would seem - so everything was probably alright.

He'd still run a few checks through Torchwood - Jackie was his wife after all, Rose had become like his daughter and god help him if he let an alien parasite near his son.


	4. Babies

It was bizarrely easy to get the Doctor (who knew he couldn't go round continuing to be addressed so - yet) a new identity. It was even easier to get the press to believe it.

They supposed the press were used to it by now - strange people popping up in conjunction with the Tyler's.

Pete had looked pleased to see him, if utterly confused until their explanation. Little Tony had waddled out, reaching up for his mother and tugging on his sisters long blonde hair. He'd seemed equally fascinated by the Doctor's and within the first five minutes of meeting him, the Doctor was wincing in pain as he detangled Tony's chubby fist from his mop of hair.

Who knew that babies had such a strong grip?

But he knew that it was good that they were all getting along - he _really_ wanted to stick around. After all it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go in this dimension.

And for once that was frightening. He'd never been so dependent on other people before, now without his TARDIS or his sonic or anything else.

But he had Rose, and she was worth it. And he already knew that their adventure was just beginning, and he wouldn't miss it for the world.


	5. Chris

The first major dilemma he suffered in Pete's World - as it would forever be to him - was what to call himself. He wasn't sure if he wanted John Smith - it was too obviously fake, and he wouldn't want to be stuck with it for the rest of this life.

He was a Metacrisis, but he couldn't call himself that - and he wouldn't want to.

Metacrisis.

Chris?

Chris, maybe he could try that. That was real, someone new. Someone who could have a fresh start with Rose.

And that was why both of them were in Pete's World - or why _he_ was, anyway.


	6. Tea

The first dilemma that Chris Smith suffered through in Pete's World was something Rose had regretfully forgotten to mention during their hurried transition from universe to universe - something Rose herself deeply regretted.

Pete's world didn't have tea.

There, everyone only drank coffee - hence why Jackie was unbothered, or else the media would have been printing a report on the Tyler's discovery of a new drink - not that it was uncommon but Pete Tyler's usual ventures stayed within the realms of fizzy pop.

Chris couldn't stand for this - and he wouldn't.

The next day found Chris brewing his own tea - completely from scratch - from a variety of interesting things that had been hurriedly imported in from all over the world.

After all, as he said, he could improve it whilst he was 'inventing' it.


	7. Media

The media don't quite know what to make of him, this strange man living in the Tyler's house that has apparently sprung from nowhere. No matter how good both he and Pete are at forging records, no one is fully satisfied with the story - but not everyone was ever going to be.

They like him a lot more after he invents tea though.

After that, the media take a far less hostile stand towards the odd man living in the hospitality of the Tyler's who was almost uncomfortably close to the heiress.

But even the reporters can see how madly in love they are, and perhaps it's for that reason that the press never leave them alone, ever if it's under the pretence of asking Chris if he's got any more inventions planned.

(And boy, he does. This world doesn't have aeroplanes either.)


	8. One Life

Jackie seems very curious about what he's got two of. Rose had never exactly told her what else he did have and she hadn't had the heart to ask when they'd been stranded on this side of the Void anyway (and wasn't that ironic, for the couple with three hearts between them?)

Only he hasn't got them anymore.

He's only got one heart now, one life to live.

One life to live - this one with Rose, as the Doctor had planned.

But still, he was half human. He couldn't feel anything wrong, but one of the first things he did was check himself over in Torchwood's medical centre.

He didn't have two hearts anymore.

But he still felt exactly the same about Rose.


	9. Children

He's not been around babies, or small children at all, in a very long time. In fact that last one he can remember, properly remember, was Rose in the debacle with her father and the Reapers. The time before that would've had to have been Susan, his own granddaughter.

Unsurprisingly, he was more than a bit out of practice.

But little Tony Tyler didn't seem to care about that. He just crawled around and tugged on Chris's hair and stuffed everything in reach in his mouth as small children are prone to do.

The day he started walking had been interesting. Jackie, as per usual, had squawked with excitement and Rose had been jumping up and down beside her, Pete standing next to the pair of them.

Chris had stayed composed.

Until little Tony sneezed and had fallen back onto his bum, tears gathering in his eyes. His wide eyed look of surprise had them all laughing, even Chris.


	10. A House With Blue Doors

He's living in a house. With walls and doors and, whilst he's not exactly paying the mortgage, it rather reminds him of a conversation he had with Rose underneath a black hole. He pushes the memory away whenever he thinks of it because of the terror and fear the incident had caused, the Beast in the pit who had warned Rose she would die.

Sometimes when she looks at him, he knows she is remembering the same incident.

He's not lived in a house since he and Martha got trapped in the nineteen hundreds, himself a human - as he is now. In fact that entire incident is rather similar in that way.

He is living in a house.

He was windows and walls and doors.

It is almost unbearable. Until he comes into the house one day, after wandering in the garden, and finds Rose painting his bedroom door TARDIS blue.


	11. To Get A Job

He's got himself a job. Working for _Torchwood_. He does seem to like these sorts of jobs, doesn't he? The last job he can remember having is at UNIT, back in the 70s.

That tells him a lot about himself.

But still, he seems to like working in these kinds of environments, even if now there's less running and less moving on when the situation has been dealt with.

This time last year he absolutely loathed Torchwood, despite Jack's reassurances.

This time this year he's working for it. How the times change.

He hasn't got his sonic screwdriver and he doesn't have the psychic paper (but somehow Rose does).

As he said when facing the Sontarans, 'It was all a bit homespun back then'.

It's a bit homespun now.

But still, he manages.


	12. Soldier

He and Rose don't get along quite how he thought they would, not at first. There are too many rough edges, too much hurt, too much pain. Sometimes she can't bear to look at him, haunted by who he was and who he could be.

The soldier he was and the soldier he is.

They don't quite know how to work their differences out, only that they have to or else they won't be able to survive together. They'll splinter and shatter and crumble to pieces, no matter what else they've been through together.

He needs to heal - and so does she. Or else they'll never survive together, instead the soldier he had been made into and the girl she had once been. They need each other for that.

They always have done.


	13. Fight

When they have their first fight they don't really know what to do. They've never fought before, after all, and Chris doesn't have any kind of experience in this area whatsoever.

Rose has more, but she doesn't know how to apply the rules that applied to Jimmy Stone or Mickey Smith to a clone of a nine hundred year old Time Lord.

In short, neither of them know what to do about it.

They can have some space, as some people like to say, because they have got a mansion and if that's not big enough what it? They can't move out, because there's just been a massive security leak and until that's fixed they can't risk it.

So, until then, they are stuck inside the same house with ten rooms and a flight of stairs between the pair of them.

It is both too far and not far enough. The pair have gotten used to the two extremes over the years, but this is the first time they've reached the middle.

And they're not quite sure whether to get closer or further away.


	14. Tony

Instead of giggling when the Doctor comes in, like he used to, Tony Tyler pouts. Once upon a time he would laugh and pull on the man's hair. Now, he sulks.

It's not hard to see why.

Before the Crucible, Rose had either been immersed in her work or Tony, and nothing else. That meant she'd always had time to read him a bedtime story or take him down to the park or infuriate Jackie by drawing on the walls (it wasn't like she didn't have enough money now to get them repainted).

Now though, she was spending all of her time with Chris instead, the pair of them taking a long stroll through the park and completely missing Tony's bedtime or out defeating sludge monsters and Tony having to throw the Frisbee for himself.

Tony pouted.

But after Jackie enlightened her, Rose always made sure that she was home to draw on the walls. Sometimes Chris joined in as well.

(He said it was good bonding. Rose knew it was just to anger her mother.)


	15. Get Used To It

Their relationship starts to progress to something beyond friends. They hold hands exactly the same way as before but it means something different. They hug exactly the same way as before but it lasts for a fraction of a second longer.

She will lay on the sofa, her head in his lap, and he will rake his fingers through her hair.

It is exactly the same as before.

But this means something new.

They progress to platonic sleeping, just curled up next to each other. It starts on the sofa, falling asleep after films. It stays that way for a few days and continues after both Chris and Rose find they have nightmares on the night they are apart.

It's an entirely new ballgame for the pair of them, one they don't know have to navigate. But it feels normal, just as normal as the hugs and hand holding.

After all, nothing is awkward between these two, not really, not even body changing.

They change, adapt and get used to it.


	16. Turning

Sometimes he snaps. Sometimes he can't handle it, the blood of a thousand Daleks on his hand like it was back on Gallifrey.

Back then he had the turning of the world to ground him, whichever world it was. Earth was the most familiar, the most comforting, the most similar to Gallifrey's.

Even in this world, where it is wrong and it is like something itching under the skin, he could feel the turning of the Earth beneath his feet, grounding him in the moment.

Sometimes it was just that and Rose that kept him sane.

Now, it's just Rose.

The ground is spinning beneath his feet but he can't feel it. The silence and the stillness.


	17. Dating Advice

He and Rose keep getting closer and closer and it isn't for quite some time that he even realises he hasn't actually taken her out on anything that could class as a date.

He's not quite sure what to do about that thought.

Does he do it and feel stupid because it ruins what they've already got?

Does he not do it and continue to have their relationship at this pace?

Does he not do it and completely annoy Rose because he's refusing to act like a boyfriend?

Acting like a boyfriend. He's never had to before, never needed to. And in all honesty, he hasn't particularly been inclined until now. But, it seems, he will do anything for Rose.

Including asking her father from a parallel world on dating advice.

It really says something about them when it's the second part of that sentence that's weird, not the first.


	18. Murphy's Law

Their first date, once he'd worked up the courage to ask, went exactly how he'd thought - completely against the plan. It's as though even Murphy's Law isn't good enough for them, so they world has had to invent something new.

The restaurant cancelled their reservation, their waiter had a severe allergic reaction (to what, no one knew), he spilt red wine down himself, the people at the next table had been having a marital spat and they'd had to chase an alien on their way home. The date concluded with both of them in the sewers somewhere beneath Ealing, both of the covered in grime and muck.

But, somehow, it's so entirely _them_ that neither of them mind.


	19. Third Time Lucky

Their second date goes much like the first.

It is the third that finally goes as he wants it to. They manage to get through the whole evening without disaster and he's even managed to persuade Pete to keep all Torchwood business as far away from their restaurant as possible.

In this case Pete seemed to have followed through.

Because this date was going perfectly. There had been no spillages and everyone around them had been misfortune free. All food had stayed firmly on the table and there had been no concussions. No aliens had attacked their restaurant and they hadn't ended up running for their lives.

All in all, it was a bit boring.


	20. Reflection

He looks into the mirror and shrieks. Rose comes running in, expecting an alien invasion, something sliding out of the bathtub, creatures climbing through the mirrors.

Instead there is just Chris, standing there and shrieking at his reflection.

She is worried for a moment, until she hears what he is shrieking, and then she promptly bursts into laughter, because this is _so_ like her Doctor.

She doesn't even wince at the thought.

Chris catches her smile and then bursts into further hysterics. If he gets any louder then it will be Jackie Tyler in his bathroom and that is one incident none of them wants to repeat. Rose reminds him of this and the shouting stops.

Instead Chris pouts.

Rose pats him on the arm soothingly. "There, there. It's only a grey hair."

"It's silver!" Chris immediately tells himself.


	21. Coming Home

The TARDIS that Donna gave to them is growing. Not as fast as they had predicted, but that was to be expected.

In fact he'd almost gotten used to being grounded on Earth. It was the closest thing he'd had to a home since Gallifrey, and perhaps even before. It wasn't like he'd been running to go home after all - quite the opposite.

But still, as much like home as this feels, he can't wait to get off this planet. He's never been able to stand still in one place for too long, even back of Gallifrey. That's where his wanderlust had come from.

So when the TARDIS is fully grown he knows he and Rose will have many more adventures in this universe and make a name for themselves here.

But they will always come home.


	22. Missing You

Sometimes he thinks of all the people in the other universe that he will never see again.

Sarah-Jane.

Martha.

Jack.

Mickey.

Even the proper Doctor.

He thought of them and all the things that they did together and all the things he'd miss about them.

He would miss Mickey being an idiot, Sarah's calm logic, and Martha's sensibilities. He would even miss the way that Jack flirted with anything that moved, whether it was human or not.

But he wouldn't trade it for anything, not here with Rose, with one life to live with her, to grow old together.

He would miss them though.


	23. Itchy Feet

Both Rose and Chris have what Jackie calls itchy feet. They can barely stand to stay in one place for an extended place of time, even home, and whilst the TARDIS is still growing the pair are always running off to foreign countries.

At first Jackie is annoyed because they aren't married.

But the pair are so different she can't really see that right now and she doesn't _want_ to.

Then she is annoyed because she gets more regular updates about the pair from the media that stalk them than the pair themselves. Luckily the journalists always seem to miss the aliens but catch the aftermath which has resulted in a wide variety of hilarious and embarrassing stories from both.

Especially the one involving the alien who's saliva dissolved clothing.

Jackie had sued the newspaper that printed pictures.


	24. Heart Less

The pair of them are closer than any two people Jackie has ever seen.

Sometimes it scares her, seeing her daughter with this alien, even when he's not so alien anymore.

Because he still has the memories of those nine hundred years, rattling around inside his head, and he's still growing a TARDIS in the mansion's garden, and he's still running around stopping aliens with a sonic screwdriver, and no doubt stopping killer Christmas trees.

It's just with one heart less.

And it's not the number of hearts that Jackie's ever worried about.

She's worried about her daughter, who almost killed herself opening the TARDIS, who follows the Doctor, whether it be Time Lord or Chris, where ever he goes.

One of these days Chris will forget that he only has one life and get himself killed.

And Rose will get killed with him, and she'll be glad for it because she can't live without him.

That's the part that scares her the most.

Because she thought that when they'd ended up in this universe her daughter would be safe.

Only it turns out in fifty years she'll be standing on some far off planet, just one where the people have zeppelins rather than planes.


	25. Torchwood Three

**This **_**was**_** going to be happy, but I don't quite know where that went x Please read and review xx**

There was a Torchwood Three in this universe as well.

It consisted of Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper.

Rose still found it difficult to look at them, Gwen more than anyone, having flashbacks to Gwyneth in Cardiff every time she did so.

The two branches of Torchwood got along well - much better than they had in the other universe. Chris and Tosh debated various theorems and he explained how they worked. Rose and Ianto made tea and watched Gwen and Owen flirt.

It wasn't all that different from the other universe.

Except this one was missing Captain Jack Harkness.


	26. Friends

As much as they missed their friends from the other universe, they had friends in this world.

Jake, for one. The blonde missed both Ricky and Mickey, but liked Chris and had missed Rose when he started jumping between universes. There were a few other Torchwood workers - Sara, Ben, George and Carlie.

Sara and Carlie had been the only two girls who had not flirted with Chris the second he stepped into Torchwood. Ben was Jake's friend and had been since they joined Torchwood. George was in IT, so that he and Chris could converse loudly and rapidly about things none of the rest understood.

They missed the others, but they still had each other.


	27. The Proposal

When he proposes it ends up just as bad as their first date.

Only there are no aliens to mess it up.

This time it's all Chris' fault.

First of all he spills red wine down himself, then he accidently insults the woman at the next table (how was he supposed to know that she'd take his comment as an insult - he was right, she'd look very nice if she was on Clom, just maybe not in that restaurant). He loses the ring (because he's managed to replicate his pockets so they're _much_ bigger in the inside) and he almost falls over when he gets down on one knee.

But Rose says yes, so that's all that really matters, even if everyone laughs at him each time Rose tells the story.

There are worse ways it could have gone.


	28. Family

**This one's longer... I hope you like it xx**

Jackie takes one look at the ring and screeches like a banshee before waving her arms around dangerously. She almost takes out her own husband, and then launches forwards grabbing Rose's hands and squeezing them before grabbing Chris's face and kissing him soundly.

Chris squirms, trying to wriggle out of her grip, but Jackie Tyler is the one thing in the universe he's never been able to escape from.

Pete pulls her away gently, aided by Rose, before he hugs he daughter and shakes Chris's hand.

"What's going on?" Little Tony asks.

"Your sister and Chris are getting married," Jackie tells him, tears brewing in her eyes at the thought.

Tony looks at the pair of them thoughtfully, tilting his head. He pouts for a second, remembering the lack of attention he'd gotten when Chris had first arrived, but he's a few years older now and the pout smoothes itself into a grin. He jumps up and hugs the pair of them, barely inches shorter than their waists.

Tony pulls on to Rose's hand as he takes her over to Jackie and Pete and hugs onto his mother and his sister at the same time. Rose then drags Chris into the hug and Jackie does the same to Pete, until they're having a group hug - a family hug.

Because he's family now, and he's _missed_ the feeling.


	29. Names

**This was one of the first ideas that popped into my head when I started writing these one-shots x Please read and review :)**

They don't fight often. They are too in-tune for that. When they do fight it is either playful bickering or cold silences. It's very rare for them to break out into an actual screaming match.

In this case it's somewhere between all three, switching between them at the speed of light.

The argument is about their wedding. It is not about flowers or dresses or cakes or colour schemes. That has been (mostly) left to Rose, or else Jackie would stuff them all into frills.

It is about names.

Rose says she wants to take the name that Chris uses in this world. Chris refuses, because that name isn't_ real_. It's a fictional creation.

Tyler is real - and it's Rose. Why would he want her to change her name to be with him?

He'd fallen in love with Rose _Tyler_.

And, after all these years, names meant nothing to him. This would be the best name he'd had in a very long time - perhaps ever.


	30. A Wedding To Remember

The wedding is not exactly as Jackie would have dreamed it. For example, most of the congregation turn up in black suits and at least three weapons stored under them and half of that are wearing black sunglasses. It seems to suit a James Bond movie more than a wedding.

Then there is Rose, who refused a white dress for a blue one - the colour of the TARDIS.

Her son-in-law to be who she'd once attempted to seduce (in another life) and was a human clone of an alien.

And just to complete the wedding (or, more luckily, the reception - because else Jackie would have killed them) most of the congregation, including the married couple, has to leave halfway through because there are aliens attacking the Houses of Parliament.

But what else did she expect at this wedding?


	31. Honeymoon

They didn't exactly have a conventional honeymoon. They spent their first three days inside the steadily growing TARDIS, watching her grow. They had fun exploring what had already grown and imagining what this TARDIS would be like. Would she be Sexy like her sister?

They doubted they would call her that though. Jackie would kill them if Tony picked it up.

They spent the fourth day in Norway, as a testament to the past and the Doctor.

They spent the rest of the two months travelling wherever caught their fancy, and usually causing some sort of trouble where they ended up. They only toppled one dictator, started one revolution and stopped three slavers, but for their honeymoon it was rather impressive.

Even if Pete did scold them for it when they got back. They were supposed to _not_ be working.


	32. Used To It

When they get back it's like they never left. And they didn't, not really. They did everything they would on a normal day, just a bit further away from home - but it wasn't like they weren't checking in every other hour, as Jackie had ordered.

They adjust to being Mr and Mrs Tyler, because Rose finally gave in, and they adjust to their own flat (because Chris refuses to be married to Rose _and_ live in the same house as Jackie Tyler. He knows the glares that would get him.)

They don't have to adjust to sharing a room (or a bed, they did that back in the other universe when the day had been long and the monsters cruel.) They don't have to adjust to being a couple, because they act more like one than Jackie has ever seen another two people. Before they'd gotten together, both had been visibly annoyed and secretly thrilled that everyone they met presumed they were in a relationship.

They don't have to get used to each other.

Most of the time they don't even remember that they're married. Nothing's changed.


	33. Moving Out

He rather likes the flat they move in to. It has blue curtains and blue doors and no carpets. Rose has covered every ceiling with mood lighting that reminds him scarily of the TARDIS, and removed many of the other doors. There are as many corridors in the building as possible, with a doorman to prevent Chris from wandering off and as many non-judgemental neighbours as possible, so they won't report stories of Rose Tyler's strange husband running down the corridors at strange hours of the morning.

They both quite like it.

It makes a nice change from Jackie's house, with the maid and a crying Tony Tyler.


	34. Star Gazing

Sometimes they stand out in the garden of their flat (because they _had_ to get a garden) and point at the sky, deciding where they'll go when their TARDIS is ready. No matter where she points, the constellations are the same in either world and Chris has a story to tell her about each one.

She learns more and more about her husband, of his children and granddaughter, of all the planets he's visited, the funny quirks of each incarnation.

She's glad he's happy to share this with her, because she knows it must be difficult sharing these tales with her, the memories of a past that was never truly his. Every time he starts to look sad she holds his hand tighter (she never let's go) and points at another star.


	35. Child Friendly

When they find out that Rose's pregnant it's a bit of a surprise. Not an unwelcome, or unpleasant one, just one that they haven't really been expecting. The lives they lead aren't exactly child friendly, and asking Rose to stay at home with the children is something Chris would never even dare to ask.

He wonders whether he can be a better father to this child than he was to the last ones. Jenny he rejected and pushed away, out of fear and scorn and disbelief. His children on Gallifrey had been model Time Lords, with no patience for the father who broke the most basic rules of Time travel and disappeared off planet as often as possible.

It's been so long since he's had children, small children. Jenny hadn't exactly been small, and the last child he can properly remember himself interacting with for an extended period of time is Susan.

And that was centuries ago.

He wonders whether he'll be as bad a father to this child and he was last time round and how Rose will cope with that if he is.


	36. The Name Game

They have to have the name conversation eventually. They come up with all sorts of ideas for girls names, like Martha and Susan and Sarah Jane. They consider Jackie, but decide that it would be far too confusing with two Jackie Tyler's. The name he likes the most is Donna because in a way she's kind of his twin sister, the human part of his DNA. He knows what's going to happen to her, and he hates it terribly, but he can honour her this way. For a middle name he doesn't really mind all that much, and Rose suggests Jennifer as a testament to Jenny.

He thinks he likes it.

As far as boys names are concerned, Rose wants either Jack or Mickey in the name, for the two people she misses the most. Chris's only protestations are that it might encourage their child to behave like their namesake, and that's something he doesn't want at all, never mind if they use Jack.

But Rose is insistent.

And Chris doesn't mind all that much.


	37. Temper, Temper

Rose has always been feisty and strong-filled, with an explosive temper that can erupt at any moment.

Pregnancy doesn't help that at all.

Chris finds himself constantly out of the house on shopping runs to find food for odd cravings, odder than most as the baby seems to have inherited the tenth Doctors insatiable taste buds.

He's constantly finding himself on the other end of Rose's wrath, as around as he is, hovering like a mother hen - perhaps too much so sometimes.

She cries about gaining weight and her swollen ankles and at soppy films, and also at action ones. She cries at _everything_.

She also screams a lot.

Jackie explains that it is completely normal.

(The thought doesn't reassure him.)


	38. Baby Shower

When they hold the baby shower it doesn't go like Jackie had planned either. Since most of the women there are Rose's colleagues, they bring baby grows that can store hidden weapons and present Rose with new guns.

They also buy the baby their own pair of shaded sunglasses.

Jackie despairs at how her life has come to this, with her daughter and part alien future son-in-law fighting aliens and about to try and raise a baby on the side.

This wasn't exactly the life she'd imagined for Rose when she had been growing up.

But who could have expected this?


	39. Baby

The day that Rose gives birth ends up like most of her life now is - extremely complicated and very far from plan.

It's only because of Chris that she's not hunting an alien when she goes into labour, because he made her stop working actively for Torchwood after four months (prior to that he hovered over her until Rose snapped, multiple times).

Instead she's catching up on some of her paperwork, the stuff she refuses to do when there's running to do and lives to save. It's still not interesting.

She goes into labour and it's just her luck that men that can handle an alien invasion go into hysterics at the sight of their colleague about to give birth. Luckily Torchwood has a medical bay, even if she walks three quarters of the way there herself before Jake stops having a panic attack.

She gives birth to a daughter with a frazzled Chris at her side and together they welcome Donna Sarah into the world. Donna for the aunt she would never know and Sarah for the friend who had recently passed in this world.

And then Chris pouts and looks ready to throw a tantrum.

Rose just laughs.

How like their daughter to be ginger.


	40. Smothering

Jackie is just as bad of a grandma as Chris had feared. She smothers their daughter, grabbing her before the proud parents even have a chance to notice she's entered the room. Rose smiles wearily and Chris rolls his eyes.

Still clutching the newborn to her chest, Jackie lunges for her daughter, peppering her face with kisses and babbling about her new granddaughter, asking a million questions with no time to answer.

Pete follows through the door, at a more sedate pace, holding on to Tony, who prattles on about babies. He sees the pink blanket in his mother's arms and steps over wondrously, forcing Jackie to move the baby away from her chest.

Chris is glad.

She was going to suffocate the girl.

Jackie finally hands the baby back to her mother and smiles at Rose, one hand over her mouth and her eyes sparkling with tears. Chris holds onto his wife's hand and squeezes gently.

This is family.

(Even if it does come with Jackie Tyler).


	41. Dreamless

It's only because Rose has just had the baby that Chris manages to persuade her to stay in bed for an extended period of time. If he tried for any other reason to convince her to stay in bed, he'd be sleeping on the couch.

He does that a lot these days, because Donna is just like her namesake, her little lungs screaming loudly whenever either of them try to get to sleep and the living room just makes it easier to get there before she wakes Rose.

On those nights he likes to pick her up and make his way over to the window and tweak her nose, suppressing the pang of jealousy at the little tufts of red hair, and tell her stories about the world and all the places he and her mother have been and all the places they are going to go together, all the worlds there are to visit.

He keeps the stories completely child friendly of course (he still remembers the scolding Rose gave Pete when he dared to say damn in the presence of her baby).

The next time he and Rose go to visit their TARDIS there is a little baby carrier and playpen in place.


	42. Formal Occasions

After much debate, they finally decide on a Christening. It's only because of Jackie's insistence, because Chris can think of at least thirty seven other similar practices from across the universe, all of which are more interesting.

He's never really like formal ceremonies much, even on Gallifrey. They'd tried to appoint him President and run for it as soon as he could.

But he seems to be enjoying these kinds of things with Rose - the last formal occasion they'd had had been their own wedding.

The Christening had happened with just as much fuss as everything out, Jackie bothering them over invitations and who to invite and who _not_ to invite.

Chris managed to get out of it.

Rose was not so lucky (even though she got away some of the time because she was too busy looking after a baby).


	43. Trouble

Little Donna is exactly like her namesake - loud and _always_ so at inconvenient times. Her red hair has grown into little tufts that stick up on the top of her head and make Jackie resignedly refer to her as a proper alien, since she's got the little antennae to prove it.

Donna is also usually aware of the world around her, but that comes with having Time Lord genes. She giggles as much as she cries and it warms Rose's heart to watch her daughter roll around on the floor, overcome with laughter.

Both Rose and Chris hide all alien weaponry.

By the time their daughter has learnt to crawl, that's useless anyway. Luckily, the first thing she stumbles across is a puzzle that they'd found on one occasion, one that Rose had brought over when she'd first been stuck here. It brings up hard memories but it hasn't attempted to eat, nor shot at, their daughter, so it's better than most the alternatives.


	44. Domestic

**This is inspired by Valerie E. Mackin, though I had planned to get round to this chapter eventually x I hope you like it - please read and review!**

Chris decides after that if he's got a wife and child then the next thing on the list is the house and the picket fence. They move out of the flat, because it's really not big enough for the three of them and whatever peaceful alien they're hosting, as well as trying to find somewhere to put all the dangerous alien tech so that Donna can't get her hands on it.

They find a nice little house, near enough to Torchwood that it's quick in an emergency and far enough from Jackie that she's not there all the time.

Only most of it.

They get the white picket fence and Chris decides he doesn't like it, so they spend one afternoon painting it blue. Even Donna gets involved, though they keep a watchful eye on her.

She likes putting things in her mouth just as much as her father.

They also get a dog - a real one, not one like K9. He's never tried a proper pet before - they are too dependent on him for him to risk it.

He can kill goldfish in seconds.

The dog barks a lot and drools, and does actual _live_ things like pee all over the carpet.

Rose not-so calmly puts him in charge.

Chris wonders how it happens that Rose can remain calm in the face of an alien invasion and lose her cool over the dog having an accident on the carpet.


	45. Compromise

It's only five months after Donna is born that they start to wonder about work. They refuse to let Donna grow up with a nanny but they are both desperate to get back to the running and Torchwood isn't exactly a great place for 'Bring Your Child To Work Day'.

Instead they make a happy compromise, with Jackie doting over her new granddaughter (with Chris interceding as much as possible to prevent said interaction disturbing Donna's mental capabilities. She's half Time Lord. Of course she can put shapes into boxes) and Rose and Chris taking as much time off as possible (one of the perks of being the Director's daughter and son-in-law, sucks to be you Jake).

They take far less risks than they used to, knowing that Donna will always need at least one of them, though preferably both.

They know what is like to lose someone, and though they know she will never be alone, they won't let that happen to their daughter.


	46. Walking Trouble

Life after Donna is pretty different to life before her. All things have to be assessed as child friendly before they can be allowed to enter the house and someone has to keep an eye on her at all times to prevent her from putting a fruit that causes hallucinations into her mouth when they have their back turned.

Donna is a handful, particularly as she gets older. As soon as she's crawling, it's into places where she really shouldn't be, with things she shouldn't touch.

When she learns to walk it's worse.

(They never want a repeat of the incident with the dog, a Rubik cube and a memory device from Clom.)


	47. Run

They tell her stories of the Doctor of course, of the father who is not her father, and they called him Uncle Theta.

They never forget to tell her the stories of their past, though conveniently edited so that deaths are written out and all dungeons are forgotten (they don't want to encourage anything, getting arrested is not supposed to be a good thing).

She sits wide eyed through all the stories, her little red curls bouncing as she jumps up and down in her seat. There are some stories she loves more than others, they can tell that from the way she sits up straighter when she hears certain things and when certain people are mentioned.

Her first word though, is 'Run'.


	48. First Words

Jackie hates him for that, particularly when Donna's second word is Mama and her third word is Doctor.

Chris tries not to let it sting - they have been the ones to tell her the stories after all.

They are a family now, and they all love each other, so it doesn't matter, things like petty jealousy.

Her fourth word is Dada and the fifth word is TARDIS.

Her sixth word is doggy.

Everything is coming together, He has a family, something he hasn't had in centuries and never like this. If he lost his girls then he didn't know what he'd do, and considering the life they live it's more than likely that it could happen.

Chris _refuses_ to let that happen.

He wouldn't lose his family, not this time.


	49. Chocolate Ice Cream

Donna is all very sweet until she hits the Terrible Two's and then all they can do is blame Auntie Donna and the red hair.

She screams even more than usual, and pouts most of the time.

Chris is never able to resist it, even when Rose is.

Well, next time she shouldn't put him in charge after practically waving the chocolate ice cream in front of their daughter's nose. She might be part Time Lord, and extremely advance for her age, but even the Doctor himself could be swayed by the power of chocolate ice cream and banana.

Donna loves it as well, especially throwing the ice cream (never the banana) at the walls so he has to clear it up.


	50. So Many Questions

When Donna gets to four or five she starts asking the awkward and difficult questions. When she asks why is the sky blue and what makes grass taste like it does (Rose conveniently ignores the fact that Donna has been eating grass), Rose sends her off to her dad to ask the questions.

After all, Chris is always quite happy to share his knowledge with the world. He won't have any problems explaining why the sea isn't orange to their daughter.

When she asks where babies come from he sends her back to her mother.

She sends Donna straight to Jackie.


	51. Hide And Seek

Donna just hits five when the TARDIS is finally ready to go. They've known in advance, and Donna's never been so excited, even though she's already been inside. This time she wants to see the stars, to hold them in her hands.

Jackie tries to talk them out of it, but she knows she'll never succeed.

Instead she reminds them to land on a planet that's safe, and not one that's in the middle of a revolution or one with a self-important King any of them will accidentally insult.

Rose gives her mother a stern glare for insinuating she would do that to her child.

It's not her fault, they don't go looking for trouble - it usually finds them.

It's just that with Donna now they'll have to be even better at hiding (not that hiding in the closet of King Julian XXI was ever a good idea).

It's good then that Donna's favourite game is hide and seek.


	52. Relax

The first place they land on is actually Midnight. Chris can't believe the irony of it, and he doesn't want to, but this time the pair of them stay firmly in the spa, Rose spending the day on a sun lounger with various exotic fruits over her eyes.

No matter how curious he is about how similar this world is, he will not put himself through that again, not even with Rose at his side.

It was only with her coaxing that he agreed to even stay on this planet and not set the coordinates for somewhere as boring as Clom - anywhere but here.

But Rose has always been good at persuading him to do things he wants to get out of.

And really, what with the great day he had once he'd relaxed, he was grateful for it.

They didn't even get arrested.

(Chris knows that won't last long.)


	53. Sugar And Spice

It doesn't. They get arrested on the second planet they visit (and the fourth and fifth and eighth).

Luckily Donna is with her grandparents for at least two of those trips.

What's strange though is the fact that they are making a conscious effort to get arrested less, and it doesn't seem to be working at all. Maybe they are just multi-universally hated.

Even when Chris keeps his mouth _shut_ he still manages to insult someone or something (probably because licking the walls of this palace was liable to dissolve it).

Really, even if the species didn't exist back in their old world, any species that contained the name _Sucre_ as part of their classification was going to have an edible castle.


	54. Two Hearts

Donna is six when Rose gets pregnant again. Both of them are ecstatic, of course, and Donna is desperate to have little sister when they tell her. Rose looks her daughter in the eyes, sees her father's mischief there, and sees a little girl being tormented by her red-headed older sister, sucking her thumb, and with two adorable blonde pigtails.

She can't wait, and neither can Chris - this isn't planned (nothing ever is), but they'd never turn down something like this.

Only when they get to the Doctor's this time there is something more surprising awaiting them.

Two heartbeats.

This time it's twins.


	55. Customary

It's when Rose gets to five months that they go through their customary panic. She isn't working for Torchwood beyond desk duty, and there are very few trips off world (if simply because for every one that is a relaxing spa day two more involve prison cells and the threat of execution, none of which are good for any species of baby).

They imagine Donna with too little siblings, and cringe in horror, imagining the strong-willed red-head ordering people younger than her around with scary efficiency.

They also have the necessary name conversation and Rose is so convinced both twins are boys she won't even discuss girls names.

In the end they decide on Jack Mickey Tyler, for the two uncles he would never get too know in this universe (unless they were just that unlucky to land in the 51st century by accident), and John Ian Tyler (a tribute to Chris's lost alias and his first ever human companion).


	56. Mother's Instinct

It turns out that mother's instinct is correct because Rose has twin boys at closer to ten months than nine (something Chris assures her is more than normal for his people, back before they used looms).

They name them Jack Michael and John Ian, and before anyone knows it they are calling the pair JJ, as if they already have their own celebrity nickname (in fact the newspapers may be where it came from).

Jack doesn't fuss at all, sleeping through the racket his younger brother causes, when even Donna (who sleeps like the dead) wakes up and goes into their room.

John constantly acts like he's being poked by something sharp, unless either his mother or his sister is holding him and Donna is so fascinated by these two younger siblings that Rose doesn't mind. (But still neither of will tell her where babies come from.)


	57. Double Trouble

Having two children is much harder than having one, and ever more when there's actually three of them, though Chris and Rose can usually take their eyes off Donna for five seconds and not find her in the bath fully clothed or running around the garden equally undressed, or trying to operate the TARDIS in the same lack of dress.

But with the twins having two of them means one of them goes in one direction while the other goes in the other. It's times like this that she's glad that Chris is at home with her, even if he's at Torchwood most of the time. Rose works when she can but even Jackie can only muster so much energy for her grandchildren, especially with her own son nearly a teenager and equally as moody.

Jack likes to play tricks and has this little smile that's exactly like his namesake's, and Rose knows he will be a heartbreaker when he gets older. John doesn't grow out of his constant state of sugar high, and is always bounding around like he's on coffee (which has actually happened once, because both boys like to stick things in their mouths as much as their father).

It's like having Donna all over again, only this time there's two of her.


	58. (Over) Protective

Donna is exactly the kind of big sister they thought she'd be, bossy and caring, They follow her around like puppies and most of the time she doesn't seem to mind - in fact, she seems to enjoy having someone around that she can hit, generally without getting told off for it.

But that doesn't mean she doesn't adore her now siblings. She reads them bedtime stories, and picks them up as often as she can (though that normally ends up with one of them being dropped on the floor).

At the playground one boy pushes Jack into the sand and his face screws up adorably, eyes sparkling with tears.

And Donna goes up to the boy that pushes him and whacks his head into the sand.

Rose really knows she shouldn't, but she can't help laugh.


	59. Firewalls

When they start taking the children off-planet, Chris has to invent a pair of reins that work as force fields, making sure that the twins can't get any further than three feet away - ir else they'd be constantly getting into trouble (before Chris had designed them, John had managed to start a Civil War on one planet and blow up two other palaces).

Needless to say, after that they didn't leave Earth until Chris had solved the issue by scavenging the depths of the TARDIS.

Not that John didn't cause plenty of trouble on Earth. The two of them had almost managed to get into Rose's computer and start a nuclear war.

Thank God for Mickey's firewalls.


	60. Normal

All of the children go to a normal school, rather than the one at Torchwood, because Rose and Chris both want them to have something like a normal life, even if they are all part alien, growing up in the media spotlight (believe her that's true, Donna had her own little column in one fashion magazine, showing what Rose had stuffed her into, kicking and screaming).

It doesn't matter that Donna has skipped five grades by the time she's eleven, or that John and Jack are two years above where they're supposed to be.

They have friends, normal, human friends, so it doesn't matter if they sometimes miss days because Chris lands the TARDIS on the wrong day by accident, and they've actually been gone for four days rather than four hours.

Life is good. (Even if they're missing parts of it.)


	61. A Temper Tantrum

When Donna turns fourteen her red hair and Time Lord genes make for a bad combination - one which everyone tries to avoid as often as possible, with the exception of her mother and grandmother, neither of which have been able to put up with her attitude and both of whom have creative ways of shutting her down when she gets moody.

Chris however steers clear, knowing that his daughter has a temper to rival his and considering that he is known as the Oncoming Storm...

Needless to say, he hides out in his Torchwood office as often as possible.


	62. Graduation

Donna graduates college when she's eighteen, which is when most other people go in. The whole family go to the graduation ceremony, even if Rose has to drag Jack away from one of the project he's working on. She has to store it in the TARDIS to contain it long enough not to explode and implode the universe while they're there.

Donna looks like her namesake on the stage, and sounds like her as well when the head mispronounces her friend's name.

John gets the entire thing of film and tries to use it to blackmail her but she steals the tape from his room and posts the video to YouTube.

Jack just sighs. Family.

You can't live without them.


	63. Renewing Vows

Every few years Chris and Rose renew their wedding vows, just for the sake of it. Rose is enjoying being married to the love of her life, and so is Chris. To be honest though, they get married accidently on other planets so many times that it's almost not worth the hassle - that happens about four times a year, so they don't need to do it again.

But still, it makes her mum happy to see them so happy, even if she knew they were already.

Donna, Jack and John all get a bit fed up of it. After the second one Donna just shows up in jeans and a t-shirt, or not at all, because she's a teenager now and she has better places to be.

They don't really mind too much.

It's for them more than their kids.


	64. Expelled

Jack and John get even worse as they get older. They move on from drawing aliens on the walls to blowing up the school Chemistry labs (on purpose of course) in order the get themselves thrown out.

By the time they're eleven they've been to nineteen different schools and a further four off planet.

Rose tries not to despair that it's in the off-world schools that they manage to last the longest.

But still, her boys are troublemakers - and they take after their father. She just wishes that they could manage to stay in one school for longer than five months.

The paperwork was so repetitive.


	65. A Flat Of Her Own

As soon as Donna turns eighteen, she moves into her own flat. She's an adult now, and that means she refuses to live with her parents and little brothers. To be honest, she's annoyed it took so long (she can already buy scratch cards and get married - something she's done on over fourteen planets, even if thirteen of them had been by accident).

Living in a flat on her own if different to living in a house with her parents. There is far more toast than she expected, and far more laundry (she really misses having a maid).

But it's not like she doesn't still see her family every day, and her grandmother would murder her if she tried to get out of Sunday lunch. Sometimes she goes home just so she can time travel, but she's a lot more careful about that since the third time she went. By the time they'd gotten back a month had passed and her landlord had tried to throw her out, Pete Tyler's granddaughter or not.


	66. Hundred And Sixth

Rose and Chris get arrested for the hundred and sixth time, on a planet run by an evil dictator (their hundred and thirty second), at least four hundred million miles away from Earth.

Only this time it's different, because Rose gets shot when they're running (they're always running).

Chris holds her and the blood flows out over his fingers. She passes out within seconds, exhausted by their long night in the cells.

Chris has never looked so much like the Incoming Storm in this life, as he threatens every one of them with a very painful death (it's just like Jenny).

When she wakes up she smiles slightly at him, but scolds him for it anyway.


	67. Getting Old

They're starting to get old. Chris shrieks and wakes everyone up one morning because he finds a strand of grey in his hair, and that's something that's not happened since his first life. He's never been able to stay long enough in a regeneration for that to happen.

As gleeful as they are, no one in the house appreciates the wake up call; except the dog, who seems to take it as a cue to bark loudly and jump on everyone's beds.

None of them appreciate that either.

But still, once she's out of bed, Rose laughs her heart out at the look on her husband's face and the horror there. He retaliates by pointing out the laughs lines that they've both not noticed until it's convenient (i.e. _now_) to point them out.

Rose hits him.

Chris tickles her.

And they don't really mind (well they do, but it matter less).


	68. Protective

Donna is almost twenty before she brings home a boy to meet her parents. She'd gone out with a few before then and, even with Torchwood surveillance, had done her best to keep either of her parents out of her love life.

That was probably a good thing.

Because this boyfriend is about the worst person she could've chosen, knowing next to nothing of aliens or what Torchwood does. They open the TARDIS doors and he faints, which Chris honestly think anyone's done, so at least it's original.

Donna leaves the TARDIS for ten minutes (which are actually two hours, in which her mum tries to bribe and extort every detail about them out of her).

Her boyfriend leaves the house white and shaking, the Oncoming Storm glare at his back.


	69. Namesakes

Jack starts dating far earlier than Donna, that they know of. It's obvious though, from the way that he flirts with the girls of whatever planet he's on, that he is just as much of a womanizer as his namesake.

Rose just hopes that whatever he does, he does it with infinitely more clothes than said namesake. Jack Harkness after all was always getting into trouble and sleeping his way out of it, and he was naked in almost all of the stories he had to tell.

Chris just smacks his head into the wall. It's all Rose's fault for wanting to name their son after the rogue Captain.


	70. Independence

Both boys leave the house as soon as possible after they graduate (at least two years before anyone else is supposed to). John goes to Japan and invents a whole new kind of firewalls to keep Chris out of his business. Jack only makes it to the other side of London but makes it a point to avoid Sunday lunch just as much as his brother.

Donna is the only one they see often.

They don't mind too much because they know both of them are going to come running back, mostly desperate to go into space. This new independence thing won't last long.


	71. Married

Tony gets married one sunny day in July. It's a wedding that's stalked by paparazzi and of course that means that Torchwood has to use the mass hallucination excuse when a random alien crashes the party. All the ones that were invited were specially kept out of the way of the human guests, aided by technological disguises and perception filters.

Both Rose and Chris rather like the bride, having met her several times. She's very nice and seems not to be fazed by any of the craziness that comes with this family.

All of their children like her as well.

(Neither of them know that she has a sister that Jack is rather interested in...)


	72. Never Stop

Now that they've not got kids in the house, Rose and Chris go on even more trips to the rest of the universe. Rose has become an even better driver than Chris, so they'll get back as and when they need to, and there's nothing specific they need to get back for - and if there is, that's what mobile phones are for.

They don't start as many revolutions as they used to, because they're getting on a bit and can't run just as far as they used to (though they never stop trying), but pleasure planets can get a bit boring.

They'll never stop saving the universe.

Rose snorts as she gets a mental picture of her escaping from Daleks in a Zimmer frame.


	73. Con Man

Because the universe loves to screw them up, one day they end up in the 51st century - specifically running across a certain Jack Harkness, just before he steals that particular name. He flirts with the pair of them just as much and looks mildly confused when the pair of them just look exasperated, but gets over it quickly.

He attempts to con them, but between the pair of them he doesn't stand a chance.

He seems more confused when they don't seem at all bothered.

Jack (because they'll never be able to call him anything else, not even the Face of Boe) gets the full story then, even if he doesn't believe them until he sees the TARDIS and the pair of them pull out some of their memories onto the visual display.

Jack travels with them for a bit after that, and meets their kids, even if Chris watches him like a hawk in case he attempts a con again (he still hasn't managed to break the habit) or corrupt them further.

It's never quite the same, but it's fun.


	74. Just Because (It's Jack)

Just like with their original universe's Jack, most of their adventures seem to end up with him sans clothes, another reason why they try to keep his influence away from their children - especially their son Jack, and Donna who is already far too spirited enough (in her father's opinion).

Chris can handle wacky fashion trends and messing with the press (if only because he's so used to it himself). But he can't stand the thought of catching Donna pulling half the stunts that Jack does, especially since he's naked for most of them.

All they'd need then is for a really inconvenient reporter to catch a photo.


	75. Do It All Over Again

Some of their stories seem to repeat themselves - Jack does find himself naked in bed with his two executioners, and it's a sight that Chris would rather not see when he goes to rescue him.

Rose swings over on ropes, like Tarzan, more than twice, but Chris advises her against it as she gets older. All she needs to do is fall and break something.

On Clom they meet a species that is terrified by vinegar and they end up with more than one monster infested game station.

But it's fun, reminding them of the old days. After all, their entire life is a do-over.


	76. Not Pete's World

They've been on Pete's world for almost thirty years when it's not Pete's world anymore.

It turns out that he's been hiding cancer from them, all of them, something which annoys Rose to death because they have a _time_ travelling machine and a cure at their fingertips.

But now it's too late.

And the second father she's ever known is gone and her mother is devastated. Rose knows that Jackie won't be far behind because losing Pete Tyler killed her enough the first time round, never mind the second, especially now they've tripled the time they've spent together.

Rose cries for both of them at the funeral.


	77. Gone But Not Forgotten

She's right. Jackie lasts for barely another two months before her own death, and Rose doesn't miss any of it.

Chris moans playfully about being grounded, but he knows he doesn't want to leave either.

Jackie's funeral is full and busy, though the press stay as clear as they did in life, as though in fear of being threatened by the Tyler family's matriarch.

Tony is almost 35 and Rose is almost 60. Chris is either 33 or 937. They never quite decide (unless it's on paper after all).

Jackie has lived a long life, and a good one.

But they miss her anyway.


	78. Distractions

It's not long after that that Donna announces that her boyfriend has proposed. It's almost as if she's trying to give the family something else to focus on, to distract them from losing Pete and Jackie.

Rose smiles, the first true smile Chris has seen since her parents died, and rushes over to her daughter and the two start babbling about wedding plans and dates and cakes and all the things that baffle Chris.

Chris just walks over to the man that will be his son-in-law, Jack, and gives him the Oncoming Storm glare, threatening him with bodily harm if he hurts Chris's little girl.

And then he welcomes him to the family.


	79. Perfect

Donna's wedding ends up completely different to her parents'.

For one thing, they manage to get married on the first attempt.

Nor is it crashed by aliens or reporters.

In fact, it's almost boringly normal, only some of the guests are aliens and instead of a flower girl, this worlds' K9 strews the flower petals down the aisle.

Rose has a fit about flower arrangements and Chris jokes about her channelling Jackie Tyler (as well as the confusion of having two Jack's in the family) and Jack forgets the rings halfway to the church, as well as his date.

It's perfect.

(Until said forgotten date storms into the wedding reception, luckily _after_ the first dance.)


	80. Fiery

Donna ends up pregnant straight after her honeymoon, a feat which surprises no one. She reminds them of her namesake, fiery and loud. She refuses to give in and has even made her name double barrelled because she doesn't want to lose the last name Tyler.

Rose cries and so does Chris (not that anyone else knows that). Jack just smirks and winks.

Meanwhile Donna has fun inventing all kinds of interesting names for her child, using a variety of planets. Rose has to veto more than one suggestion just because the language was impossible for humans to pronounce.


	81. Threats

The birth of their first granddaughter is accompanied by a large amount of screaming and various loud threats. Jack (son-in-law) winces at the many threats to his body parts, some of which are anatomically impossible.

Chris pats him on the shoulder, reassuring him that his wife doesn't mean most of them. Rose had only followed through with a couple of her own threats after she'd given birth after all.

The delivery room is hectic and loud and there's at least two reporters trying to impersonate nurses in order to get access to the room, but that's just kind of their lives.

Donna names her daughter Marion Elise.


End file.
